She Stole It!
by Scion-of-Thanatos
Summary: Today is Valentine's Day, and Makie's got a problem! It seems Negi's already loaded with chocolates from various girls all throughout the school, and now she has no one to give her candy to...


_**Mahou Sensei Negima**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Negima. Though, I've always wondered what the definition of redundancy was...

**She Stole It!**

"And it seems we've run out of time, seeing as the bell has rung," Negi placed his hands down on his desk, looking over the class. "Please study over the chapter since it will be on the exam this week! And happy Valentine's Day, while I'm at it!" The class let out a collective groan, but recovered when their attention became focused on the next, and arguably most important task at hand.

Operation: Give Negi Your Valentine's Chocolate!

"Uwah..." One Makie Sasaki sighed as she watched her classmates swamp her teacher. A tiny heart shaped box of chocolates held gingerly in hand beneath her desk. "Looks like I'm too late..."

"Hey, Makie-chan!" Yuuna, cheerful as always walked over to where the other girl's desk was, noting the look the girl had been giving their sensei when he wasn't looking. "Gonna let him taste your bonbons?"

Makie's head made contact with the wooden desk beside her.

"I m-meant your chocolates!" Yuuna hastily corrected, checking to make sure nothing vital had been damaged from her careless mistake. "I mean, it'd probably a step up from what everyone else is doing, though I don't think many people would approve of it... you know, what with him being ten and all..." Makie was somewhat terrified as she watched Yuuna ponder, with a _serious_ look on her face, over what she'd been saying just now and perhaps just how they could circumvent the rules.

Makie sighed. "It doesn't look like they'd really be any different from all the other candies that he's getting, anyways."

"Yeah, from the looks of it he'll be needing an insulin injection sooner than another box of chocolates," Yuuna looked their sensei's way, watching as the poor boy disappeared, with Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna in tow while trying to balance all the candy boxes he'd been given. "Hey, you gonna be alright?"

"Of course!" She put on a strong face, but inside she felt somewhat crestfallen. "I'm just gonna go back to the dormitory... see you later, Yuuna-chan." And with that, the poor girl made her way out of the classroom.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, they'd suffered the presence of an eavesdropper during their conversation...

* * *

Makie had reached the middle of the stairwell when she'd heard the footsteps approaching, though by then they sounded so near as to be literally on top of her. She turned her head in the direction she'd come from only to meet, eye to eye, the last girl she'd ever thought she'd face in her life.

"Tatsumiya-san?" Genuine surprise laced Makie's voice. In all the time she'd gone to Mahora Academy, ever since she'd seen her Makie had never spoken to the stoic, almost voiceless girl standing above her at the top of the steps. "Is there... something I can do for you?"

"..." Mana, her eyes narrowing, closed the distance between her and the shorter girl. "You didn't give your chocolate to anyone?"

"Huh?" Makie replied, caught off guard. "N-no, I didn't. Why-"

Makie's brain shut down.

Lips touched. Hands entwined. It looked more like assault than romance, as Makie's eyes glazed over in a stupefied look, as though all her mental faculties had shut down for holiday. Her fingers clenched and unclenched countless times while time seemed to come to a complete halt. After a few minutes, Makie let her eyes flutter closed as she fell to Mana's relentless prodding, her legs giving out as she slid slowly to the floor in a heap. Finally, after a good seven or eight minutes they broke apart. Makie was still stunned, too much so to notice that her chocolates were no longer in her possession as Mana left the girl to recover on her own.

Leaving the poor girl on the stairs, Mana made her way to a secluded spot (a tree) on the school grounds where, after placing her things off to the side she removed the box's lid and plucked one of the small chocolates from it's place and began nibbling on it. A slight breeze alerted her to the presence of another, though it didn't stop her from continuing to nibble away at the candy between her finger and thumb.

"So, I'm going to try, through years and years of therapy to forget what I just witnessed. And the payment for such a sight is one of your ill gotten gains, child." Evangeline spoke, a deft swipe of the hand plucking from the box a tasty looking bit of chocolate. "Why on earth did you do that, anyways? Honestly, I'm certain she'd-"

"Payment, for services rendered." And with that, Mana allowed a satisfied smirk to creep across her face.

* * *

The very next day, Makie sat at her desk, her head placed on the desk for almost the entire morning since she'd arrived as the same thought replayed through her head since the night before...

_Why did she have to slip me tongue?_

**End**_  
_


End file.
